Of the Dream
by Cora Comie
Summary: Michelle's (Sailor Neptune) love and memories...But something's happening, will Michelle's life change? Can she take it?
1. Intro

Of My Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just for entertainment. Thank you and Enjoy.  
  
*This story is a love story concerning a minor character; Michiru Kaioh (Michelle) AKA Sailor Neptune, who happened to be my favourite Sailor Scout. You don't have to like it, but all comments are welcome, hopefully suggestions and supports and yeah. =^.^= - ~Kiss De Moonlight~*  
  
  
Michelle and Amara shared the same apartment that was located in a small district in Vancouver. Since the battle with Dr. Tomoe and his witches, the two Outer Scouts along with Pluto (Trisa) and Saturn (Hotaru) moved to a new place in Canada to start a new life as average teenagers/adults.   
  
Michelle had enrolled in the third best university in Canada; University of British Columbia. But her talents and intelligence were also accepted by the University of Toronto, but she did not want to leave Amara, Trisa, and Hotaru. Amara was attending a college just for sports and recreation. Trisa went to attend Emily Carr for her interests in Art. And Hotaru was just entering Langara College for an additional dipolma in order to get into University.  
  
During the summer, Michelle was attending summer school at Prince of Wales and had found a part time just as a waitress at a cafe downtown called Milestone. It was an expansive and luxurious cafe. Because her resume was very impressive, she was immediatly hired. She started going to school in the mornings and going to work in the afternoon starting in the first week of July.  
  
Her first class of AP Computer Sciences turned out to be great. The two and a half hours seemed so short and enjoyable as she walked out of the big school along with many other students, young and old. She peeked at her watch and it read 12:40 p.m. She had more than two hours to get to her work. She planned to go back to her apartment and soak into a hot bath and by 2:30, she would get to work.   
  
When she arrived at home, she checked mail; which were only some bills and a letter for Amara. With that, she placed all the mails on the tea table for Amara to have a look at them when she returns from her racing competition. Before she changed her clothes for the hot bath, she went to the caller i-D answering machine to check for the missed calls and any messages if lefted from callers. There happened to be five calls, two of which from advertisement companies and three messages were recorded. One was from UBC confirming her enrollment in September, one was for Amara, which she did not pay attention to, and the last one was unique but she knew exactly who it was from...  
***  
The memory brought her back to the summer when she graduated from grade 10, in High School. She met this new guy in a chat room. He seemed to be a very kind and funny person, and they became friends instantly. She did not know that this boy happened to be going to the same school she was going to, who happened to be one grade older than she was. His name was Timothy Tozayo, an 11th grader of age 17, 6'4" tall handsome Asian with black gelled hair and beautiful brown eyes, which shone under bright light. His fair skin was smooth without a freckle in sight. He was a dream within a dream. Michelle was struck dumb with his beautiful features. She was shy to speak to him at first in person, but later on, he was the one being friendly towards her. After that, they became close friends who chats online long after midnight, and hangs out together at school. When school was over, they didn't have the chance to see each other, but each night, they promised to meet together online. And that's how they build their close friendship. Michelle knew deep in her heart, she was slowly falling for Timothy, but she dared not show it, for she did not want to ruin their relationship as such good friends. During the summer vacation, they would go out to movies together with their friends together. After each meeting, they strengthened their friendship. On a cool summer day in the beginning of August, they went out for a walk in the park. Where they sat down silently at a bench under a willow tree. It was Timothy who broke the silence. He was stamerring while he talked to Michelle. She sensed his uncomfortablemess and felt rather weird. Finally Timothy said, "Um...I've been feeling something ever since I met you, but I had to make sure my feelings were certain before I was able to tell you. Now I hope I have the courage to say something I've been meaning to say you to for a while. Please try and hear me out..." His voice was fading. Michelle did not know what to say, she felt her heart beat loud and quick, in fear that Timothy might hear her... 


	2. Memories to be Remembered

****  
Michelle looked into those dreamy eyes and nodded with a smile. Timothy started talking.  
  
"Michelle...*sigh* I don't know how to start this, but i must express this because the feeling i feel with you is so strong! It's stronger than words can ever say..."  
  
Michelle looked to the ground and tried to hide her smile. Timothy thought she was offended and quickly looked at her and asked if she was alright with what he said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I understand," She looked at his pale face and blushed a little. "I...feel something or rather as well...," she paused, thinking there's no need to hide anything anymore, and continued.   
  
"Ever since I met you in the chat room, I would get connected everynight at the same time, hoping i could catch you online and have our long conversations. I always love talking to you. As soon as I saw you, i only noticed your charming looks, but i always like your personality, and i guess htat really made you seem cuter and adorable. No later, i feel totally attached to you. However, I did not want to express anything, because i did not want to ruin our friendship. When I talk to you, I feel this feeling that I am able to pour out everything i have on my mind to you, and you would understand me in every way. You always made me feel special and happy. Whenever I'm with you, I always seem to have this overwhelming feeling rushing to me and it would last for a long time..."  
  
Timothy was very touched and nodded as if saying 'I too feel the same.' Once again, they sat in silence and seemed to be deep in thought. Time passed and they looked up at the blue sky with the white puffy clouds, and turned to look at each other, and their gaze met and locked. It was so perfect, that everything seemed to have stopped just for them and the magical moment they shared during that gaze, that locked their stares. Inching closer, and closer towards each other. Michelle had closed her eyes and was waiting, Timothy leaned towards her and closed his eyes the moment their lips touched. First they pulled away immediately, as if a shock broke them apart. Michelle smiled shyly, and Timothy reached over to smooth her hair and made her feel like she was floating. He softly felt her hair and his fingers made its way to her soft face. Again he leaned over close to her and could smell the soft scent from Michelle's hair, he could hear the soft rhythm of her breathing, and kissed her again. This time it was long and tender. (perhaps added a little tongue too, but that would be too much information.) When they pulled apart, Timothy whispered into her ears,   
  
"I have a request, I wish you could give me a chance to be able to create 'us'."  
  
Not even in her dreams did Michelle ever think that she would have a chance with the wonderful Timothy. Michelle thought of their history and wondered if accepting his offer was the right thing to do, even though they only known each other for two months, their relationship would take taken years to produce. She always trusted in him and had no doubts on anything about him. She looked up to him and gave him the same alluring smile she gave him the first time she saw him in person, and nodded slowly.  
  
"That smile, I love that smile you always give me, it makes me feel so dizzy and magical..." Timothy smiled and hugged her close to him.  
  
Want me to continue??  
I have a plan for a very twisty ending. ^^  
If you review, i'll continue, otherwise, the ending will never reveal. 


	3. Weekend Meeting

*****  
  
That was the most memorable time she was with Timothy. It was the time when fate brought them together. Their following romantic year had been great, it was like they were meant to be. They were as one, and it seemed everlasting that they would always be together. Sadly their realty dream ended when Timothy graduated from the High School and gone away to University. Michelle was quite sad, but they had to be separated. Though in their heart, their love would never die. Michelle closed her eyes and felt she could see their past in her mind.   
  
The answering machine message told her that he happened to be in Vancouver, and found her number, hoping he would be able to meet with her and chat like old times. Michelle listened to the message time and time again, she loved the sweet sounding of his voice that seems to have so much sorrows. Timothy had left Michelle a number for her to contact him, and Michelle dialled him up as soon as she received his message.  
  
"Hello...?" A charming voice answered  
"Hi, does a Timothy Tozayo live here?" Michelle said softly.  
"Speaking..."  
"Timothy? Hi, this is Michelle. You called me earlier today?"   
"MICHELLE? Hi, yeah, how are you? Wow, it's been so long since I talked to you! It's so great to hear your voice again." Timothy sounded very happy, but his voice trailed as he neared the end of his sentence.  
"You said you wanted to see me sometime?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes. When are you free?"  
"Well...I have summer school every weekday, and have to work during weekday afternoons. The only time I would be free would be on Weekends."  
"Are you free this coming weekend?" Timothy sounded very determined.  
"Yes. Do you want me to meet you up somewhere? Like where you are staying?"   
"NO," Timothy was practically screaming, then he calmed down. "How about at a café?"  
"Sure, how about at the place I work; Milestones?" Michelle suggested.  
"Err, let me think..." There was a pause on the other line before Timothy answered. "Sure I can make it. When are you free?"  
"Anytime, you decide." Michelle continued.  
"2:00p.m. at the outside tables in front of Milestones. Is that convenient for you?"  
"Sure, I'll be there. Do you need me to bring anything?"  
"Nah, it's alright, I just want to see you and chat. Wow, I never realized how long it's been since I last seen you. I really miss you a lot over all this time." Timothy said quietly.  
Michelle didn't know what to say, and just smile and giggled into the phone. She missed Timothy a lot as well, but dared not to say it. In her heart, she knew she would always love him and never forgot him and their past...   



	4. The Meeting

"Hello? Michelle? Everything is set then?" Timothy wondered when Michelle did not answer.  
"Yeah. I'll be there."  
"GREAT. See ya!" There was click, and she slowly hung up the phone.  
  
Michelle smiled to herself, in her day dreaming mode. She was so happy to have the chance to see her beloved Timothy again. She was clicked back to reality when her watch alarm went off, warning her it was time to get to work.  
  
*****  
  
The week passed, and the Saturday has arrived. She got up extra early that day. Michelle was quite excited, she cleaned her house before leaving. She went by to Safeway and bought a bouquet of flowers for him. She arrived at Milestones at 1:45 p.m. and found a table outside. She ordered a drink and waited for Timothy to arrive. Five minutes passed, and there he appeared before her standing tall and bold. There was something different about him that Michelle noticed right away. He looked very pale, even paler than before, and his eyes were rather sunken in, he still had his shine within them, but with pain in them. With a small silver box in his hand, he placed it in front of Michelle. With that, they embraced and held each other for some time. Then, they sat down. Michelle felt rather uncomfortable seeing him in his state.   
  
"So...Timothy, it's been a while... I've often been thinking about you. How are you doing?" That was the first thing she said.  
"Hi Michelle, I've been busy and tired. But overall, I'm fine. I came here for important business and that's what I want to talk to you about. But before we get to that topic, tell me about how you've been throughout the past years?"  
Michelle wondered what he meant by important business, she did not think much about it and answered, "I've been...OK I guess. School keeps me busy. I'm going to UBC this coming September."  
"GREAT, what field are you going into?"  
"Music and Arts, my absolute favourite interests." Michelle smiled.  
"Yeah, I remember, you were a goddess with the violin, and those paintings you owned in the museums back in Tokyo. They showed your talents and wonderful future. Will you play for me sometimes?" Timothy inquired.  
"I'd be happy to."  
  
Timothy smiled and became silent. Often times he opened his mouth as if to say something, but each time, he slowly closed it, and as if pain struck him ordering him not to say it. Michelle noticed it, and she wanted to ask, but his expression made her shrink back and just wait for him to speak. That silent lasted for what seemed like an hour. Finally, Timothy spoke up,  
  
"Open the box, it's for you."  
"Huh?" Michelle said. Timothy placed the silver box into Michelle's hands, and told her to open it.  
  
She held the box in her hands and felt the smooth surface. With that, she took off the lid, and looked in. She gasped...  
  
To be Con't  



	5. Secrets Revealed

Within, she saw the most beautiful locket made from an aqua gem. She began to open her mouth to ask for an explanation just as Timothy started to speak.  
  
"I got this for you in high school, but me leaving in a rush to go to University made me forget to give it to you. Today, I came to give this to you before it's too late..." He trailed off, his tone was full of pain he was trying to hide, but it's obvious that it is present.  
"What do you mean too late?" Michelle wanted to know about his troubles.  
"I..." He looked away with agony in his eyes.  
  
He sat in the chair beside Michelle, he was motionless, and he was staring away to prevent anything that might cause him to break down. Timothy's eyes revealed his every emotion. Before, Michelle just had looked at them and could see his love for her. His eyes showed his kindness, his pride, and his boldness, however, at that moment they were empty. Michelle wanted to see the liveliness in his eyes again, and stop the silence, but she seemed to be under a spell that prevented her from moving or speaking. She just stared at him with deep desire to dissolve all the pain that was surrounding him.  
  
Eventually, Timothy opened his mouth to speak. "I have deadly cancer. I'm currently living in the hospital and being treated. My lungs were weak as a baby, and from smoking, I have screwed it up even worse. There's not much hope."   
  
It came all so suddenly that Michelle was stunned by the remark. Without even knowing what was ahead of them, it was difficult to find a way to pass the time. Michelle was thinking what was to happen, but each time, pushed the horrid thoughts out of her head. She lowered her head and felt herself gasping for air pulling on her neck to prevent her from breathing. Hot tears stained her face, she did not want to cry in front of Timothy, but they were out of her control. Timothy reached over and lifted her head. All her shiny wavy green hair was covering her face, he brushed them away to expose her tear stained eyes, he tried to comfort her, but anything he said made more tears pour out. Neither wanted to think about what was to happen, so they mostly occupied the ever-lasting minutes with the idle talk of the past and life overall. But soon, they realized it's no use keep on pretending everything is ok, for nothing is. Timothy was getting operation the following week.  
  
In a detached voice without emotions he said, "If the surgery goes well, I can live for another 20 years, otherwise I can live 3 months with treatment. The surgery only has a 30% chance of saving me, therefore I am prepared to leave this place, but I can't bear to leave you."  
  
As he spoke these words, the grip around Michelle's nick tightened, she struggled for a breath. She wanted to run, not only from the table, but from the whole situation. But she couldn't just leave Timothy, she felt confused, angry and frightened to lose someone she loved so much.  
  
"Timothy, I don't want you to leave." She stammered through sniffles and tears. "I...I love you." And threw her arms around his neck, it was then when she felt more secure holding on to him.  
  
To Be Con't.  



	6. O MI GOSH!

************  
  
When she opened her eyes and looked up into Timothy's eyes, water welled up on the brim of his eyelids. With a blink, the tear slowly slid down his pale soft cheek. Michelle pressed her lips upon his cheek and tasted his salty tears on her tongue. Michelle knew he was going to do everything he could in order to conquer the cancer to overtake the like that he wasn't done living. He was going on an adventure to find a cure for the deadly cancer, for it must not ever take over him and take away his life. It wasn't his time. He asked Michelle to be with him; stay in his life for the last few months he was able to live.  
After another few hours passed, they separated.  
  
************  
  
Timothy's healthy declined rapidly for the following month. By the beginning of the second month, he was hospitalized. Michelle followed him everywhere; she even dropped off her summer course to take care of Timothy and to keep him happy. She loved him, and never stopped. He no longer looked athletic or muscular; his face had no color within. Upon the hospital bed, he looked so frail and lifeless. He seemed as if all his desire for life had been sucked out of him. All she saw were skin and bone when he used to be muscular and handsome with his charms. His charms were still present, and always had a smile on his face whenever Michelle was near. Timothy was like a dried twig that could be snapped apart easily. No sooner he was reduced to a loose layer of skin covering his skeleton. He spent most of his time lying in his bed staring into nothingness or hunched on a chair trying to feel comfortable, knowing it's impossible. During times, Michelle would sit in a chair beside him and watch him sleep.   
  
As time passed, Timothy had as if grown into an old man, he's eyesight had became so poor, he was hardly able to see much at all. Michelle did everything she could to keep him comfortable or feel at peace, but it wasn't easy. By the end of August, he lost his eyesight completely. Michelle was in such dismay.  
  
************  
To BE Con't  



	7. Afterwards...

*****  
  
One September day, when the leaves on maple trees were slowly turning yellow, Michelle bought a bouquet of fresh flowers for Timothy to keep in his small hospital room. She stepped into his room softly, for she didn't want to disturb his rest. She walked to the vase at his bed table and changed his wilted flowers with the newly bought bunch. She looked to Timothy and noticed he was taking a regular afternoon nap. She walked away from his bed and went towards the window, and sat upon the windowsill to look at the scenery of the early September afternoon. After who knows how long, she hear Timothy stir and saw him as he tried to sit up. He looked wondrously at the wall across from his bed. Michelle noticed his dreamlike manner, and his face altered from a no-expression face to a grin that was finally present on his face. Michelle smiled when she saw Timothy smiling for the first time in days. She walked over to him and sat upon his bed, Timothy sensed her movement but did not change his gaze from the opposite wall. He kept on smiling and say a quiet, "Hi Michelle!"  
"Hi Timothy, what are you looking at?" Michelle inquired.  
"I see bright light there," pointing at the empty white wall, Michelle saw tears roll from Timothy's eyes. And she felt her own sting her eyes and roll down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but choked with her effort.   
  
She tried to speak with a steady voice, "What kind of light? Can I see it?"  
"A bright light, that's all I can say, wow, it's beautiful. It's waiting for me!" Timothy spoke.   
  
*****  



	8. Death Approches

Michelle reached over for Timothy's hand, it felt icy cold, but she could feel that Timothy's heart was warm. She knew in her heart his time has come, but her head wouldn't accept it.  
"I...don't have to suffer anymore. Michelle, I'll miss you so much. Just remember, I'll never forget you. I love you so much." Timothy said between tears. He closed his eyes slowly and seemed to still see the light up ahead.  
Michelle realized she was losing him, her loved one. She took a deep breath and said, "Timothy, I don't want to hold you back because of me and let you suffer, I wish you to be at peace, and my heart would be set at ease." As she broke off and started to cried in his arms.  
Timothy combed through her wavy green hair with his fingers to comfort her. "Timothy, You'll be in my heart forever."  
"I know, thank you. Let's make our last moments special."  
"I am going to miss you more than you could ever imagine. It will be so hard to live the rest of my life without you. I know one day, I will see you again."   
Timothy finally looked away from the wall and faced Michelle, he gave her an assuring smile to let her know that he understood. Michelle felt a sense of relief. It provided them both closure and comfort.   
Before long, Michelle left Timothy to rest. Alone in the hospital room, he realized that his life was slipping away, and closed his eyes to enjoy the last peaceful moments. The morning came, and Timothy woke up to see what heaven was like. Instead, he saw only darkness, and the smell and sound of the hospital room was all around him. However, he felt a sense of warmth near him. He felt Michelle nearby, and reached out. Michelle saw him stir, and took his hand. It felt so warm against her own, with that she warped his hands around hers. They were so close, it was the closest to heave that both of them had been in their life.  
  
*****  
  
On October 22nd, Michelle went to see Timothy early in the morning. It was a Saturday, and the sun was shinning through the window of Timothy's room where Michelle sat. Timothy was trying to imagine what Michelle looked ask she tried to describe to him her position beside the window, expressing, and the scenery around him. Timothy imagined Michelle to be the most beautiful goddess sitting there to take care of him before he leaves this Earth.  
Michelle smiled with a tender smile that Timothy cannot see. She walked towards is bed and sat down before him, as she spoke, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine, the weather's beautiful today, isn't it Michelle?"  
"Yes, very.."  
"Are you going to be ok, after all this is over?" Timothy suddenly spoke up.  
"What do you mean?" Michelle inquired, wishing for not mentioning death.  
"I mean...When I leave.."  
  
There became complete silence, Michelle was so shocked by that statement, she didn't know what to say, before long silence tears appeared. Timothy sensed it and reached over to her face to wipe them away.  
"I wish you wouldn't be like this when I'm gone. Don't cry, you'll become ill."  
Between sniffles and sobs, Michelle tried to speak with a steady voice, "I know..."  
Timothy put his hand upon her left cheek and Michelle placed her own upon his. Without knowing what was happening, she felt her eyes shut and Timothy's tender lips pressed against her own. It was a magical moment and she let it stay that way until both pulled apart slowly. It's true when they say the first kiss is the real meaningful kiss. She remembered her past with him and realized how significant and important those times were, and how he has truly changed her life. That kiss brought them together along with all their history.  



	9. Goodbye My Love

*****  
"I love you so much." Michelle said.  
"I know, I do too," He placed a finger on her lips and felt his way around it, it was so soft and it shaped perfectly. It was those tender lips that he kissed earlier. He couldn't bear to think that he was soon leaving this world, leaving his home in Tokyo, and leaving his one and true love. "I will join you in eternity, I'll wait for you. You must come to me eventually!"  
Michelle laughed and cried, there was so much that needed to be said, but nothing came out the way intended. So, they just shared the sense of closure at the moment.  
For the rest of the afternoon, Michelle stayed in his small hospital room while he slept. By meal time, Timothy did not wake up, he was in a coma like state. Michelle bent down to kiss him, but no response was found. She knew now was the time he needed her the most. She decided to stay with him that day and wait for Sunday to arrive.  
In the middle of the night, everything was dark and it was getting chilly, so she crept into Timothy's bed in order to keep warm.  
Morning came, but Timothy still did not wake up. Michelle went out of his hospital room to take a short stroll in the garden. She needed some time to think through what she has to deal with afterwards and for some fresh air. When she returned to his room, she looked to Timothy and knew she was loosing him. She sat beside his bed and stroked his hair and face. She began to shed uncontrollable tears, they landed on Timothy's face, and he stirred, but not much reaction was seen. She could see his chest moving as he took each breath. She didn't want Timothy to leave without her by his side; she wanted to be his companion till deaths do them apart. Minutes passed like hours, Michelle couldn't bear the sight of Timothy's struggles. She closed her eyes and lay beside her love. Time passed, when she woke up, Timothy was cold. She could not recall the exact moment he left, she only opened her eyes and he was gone. Tears came to her eyes, and they were shedding non-stop, Timothy was finally in peace, just like that...She thought, "Oh, Timothy, no more pain, mo more headaches, no more operations. You can finally see, your vision is bright and brilliant. Fly, Run, Turn away from all this.. I love you so."  
"Wherever you are, you'll live in my heart forever. I'll always remember that smile of yours, too bad it was your last." As she wiped away her last tear and lay her head on Timothy's chest. Yes, he was truly gone...   



End file.
